


Hija de la tempestad

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: An unnecessary continuation ?), Angst and Romance, Drama, F/F, I still don't know why I did it, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Try poem or prose writing., i worked hard on this, more melodrama and poetic romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Niña noble y soñadora. Dama maldita. Tu que con tu canto trajiste esperanza a los corazones de cientos de infortunados, en un mundo plagado de sangrientas guerras. Quien creyó que aun podría haber algo de bondad hasta en los seres mas crueles. Tu que fuiste  abandonada por aquellos que dijeron amarte, victima de constantes tragedias y las ambición desmedida de hombres corruptos. Y ahora te levantas orgullosa y desafiante, entre las cenizas de tus sueños y los cadáveres de tus camaradas, hambrienta de una insaciable venganza. Desatando sobre tus enemigos una tormenta de rabia y muerte, arrastrando todo a tu paso...incluso el corazón ennegrecido  de un alma en pena, cuyo amor aun anhela."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hija de la tempestad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, nuevamente yo y mis cosas raras xD.En esta ocasión vengo a traer otro poema fanfic (porque con uno no bastaba) para aportar con mi cuota de melodrama. Quiero aclarar que este poema puede tomarse como una continuación del primero "Reina de los condenados", ya que esta es una interpretación sobre Jaina, ademas de ser desde la perspectiva de Sylvanas. (obviamente es un Sylvaina xD)
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado y todo comentario sera bienvenido. Trate que tenga forma de poema y que rime un poco, ademas de no hacerlo demasiado exagerado (PERDON SI RESULTO ALGO LARGO...ME INSPIRE UN POCO jajaja)
> 
> Ya pronto volveré con el siguiente cap de Ash Crow y capaz que me digne en escribir algo mas bonito y menos dramático o tragico...ya es hora xD
> 
> Saludos :D

** Hija de la tempestad **

****

Hija de la tempestad

Del mar y la vida,

Aquella dulce niña tan adorada como temida,

Por lo virtuoso de tu alma o lo implacable de tu ira,

Esa ventisca de muerte con la que a muchos has arrastrado al olvido,

Cautivando a esta alma maldita,

Que en la más terrible oleada aun escucha tu llamado como lo doloroso de tu llanto.

Hija de la tempestad,

Doncella de la misericordia,

Que bajo tus alas a muchas almas desvalidas has cobijado,

Aquellos azotados por lo sangriento de la guerra,

Indefensos y olvidados,

Guiándolos por un camino de cruentas mareas,

Manteniéndote siempre firme y valiente,

Mientras mantenías viva la llama de la esperanza ante la más atroz tormenta,

Esa fe inquebrantable que supuso la mayor de tus caídas,

Quizás por tu terquedad o nobleza,

En creer que todos podían ser salvados,

De que aun había algo de luz hasta en los corazones más ennegrecidos,

Como en esta criatura de las tinieblas,

A quien le diste tu compasión y el privilegio de tu compañía,

Sin importar cuanto te lastimara o de tu rabia me saciara,

Mientras me dedicabas la más pacífica de las melodías.

Hija de la tempestad,

Heredera bendecida por la noche y las mareas,

Princesa de una isla lejana de marineros y piratas,

Que su pueblo amaba y cientos de canciones le dedicaban,

Aquella entusiasta chiquilla orgullo de su familia,

Marcada por el amor y la desgracia,

Una inocente soñadora que anhelaba con poder volar más allá del mar,

Y descubrir las maravillas de un mundo cruel,

Que con sus promesas de aventuras y conocimiento la enceguecieron,

Rompiendo antes de tiempo su jaula para hacer que extendiera sus alas y se alejara de todos aquellos que por ella suplicaban,

Hasta llegar a un reino dorado y una tierra de magos,

En los que encontró su pasión por la magia y su romance de ensueño,

En los brazos de un amable príncipe de cuentos de hadas,

Aquel hombre santo y arrogante a quien por amor se había entregado,

Solo para ser abandonada en medio una pila de cadáveres y una ciudad devastada,

Dejándola para que se ahogara en una lluvia de culpa y lágrimas,

Por saber que a miles podría haber salvado si su corazón no la hubiera traicionado,

Si hubieras dejado de amarlo,

Quizás así no me llenara de amargo resentimiento cada vez que mis ojos se encuentran con tu sonrisa quebrada,

O no sintiera que me destrozas con cada una de tus caricias,

Esas que anhelo desesperadamente en mis horas más oscuras.

Hija de la tempestad,

Protectora de la paz y la esperanza,

Bruja impía e ingrata,

Tan querida como despreciada,

Una vez consagrada y ahora maldecida,

Por aquellos que dijeron incondicionalmente amarte,

Esos que jamás te escucharon ni en sus momentos finales,

Como tu propio padre,

Herido de muerte por la peor de las traiciones,

Mientras tú lo llorabas en la costa de una isla olvidada,

Entre la sangre y la arena,

Una vez más herida y abandonada en la soledad más cruel,

Dejando que el dolor se apoderara de tu corazón desquebrajado,

Devorando poco a poco esa ternura y pureza que nadie supo valorar.

Hija de la tempestad,

Dama del odio y la venganza,

Víctima de un destino siniestro,

Marcado por el desamor y la tragedia,

Por la traición y desdicha,

De hombres hambrientos de ambición y cegados de ira,

Que quebraron tu alma y arrancaron vilmente tus alas,

Rompiéndote como una muñeca de porcelana

Para dejar que te desangraras entre los escombros de tus sueños

Y las cenizas de tus camaradas,

Y en donde antes estuvo tú corazón ahora era pozo negro de venenosa rabia,

Obsequiando a tus enemigos a una muerte despiadada,

Arrastrándolos a las profundidades de un mar embravecido de sangre y odio,

Mientras derramas lágrimas de furia y a tus fantasmas te aferras,

Abrazando a tu culpa y remordimiento

Con el mismo afecto con el que supiste tenerme entre tus brazos

Y refugiarme en la calidez de tu pecho,

Aplacando los sanguinarios instintos de mi destructiva oscuridad.

Hija de la tempestad,

Amante marchita, diosa maldita

Cuyo canto de rabia y pena en el infinito mar resuenan,

Como las suplicas de una ninfa, o la peligrosa melodía de una sirena

Agitando sus aguas serenas y trayendo los salvajes vientos de una oscura tormenta,

Haciendo temblar hasta el más valeroso guerrero,

Y que esta alma en pena acuda a tu llamado,

A esa desgarradora plegaria que de emoción me estremece,

Para en las sombras del crepúsculo o en la clandestinidad de una noche fría

Reclamarnos en cuerpo y alma,

Permitiéndome sentir lo confortable de tu presencia,

Ese toque suave desgarrando mi piel,

O la despiadada gentileza de tus caricias sobre mi cuerpo marchito,

Robando placenteros suspiros y extasiados sollozos,

Mientras mis labios te prueban con crueldad y pasión,

Y me ahogo en el impetuoso azul de tu mirada,

A la vez que gustosas nos entregamos a esta pecaminosa necesidad,

A este romance peligroso e impío,

De lujuria y dolor,

Devorándonos como dos animales rabiosos tratando de saciar nuestra sed de venganza,

Solo para que al amanecer deseara no tener que separarme del calor de tu cuerpo,

O la seguridad de tu cercanía,

Llevando conmigo tu aroma a jazmines y agua salada,

Como lo apasionado de tus besos y lo amargo de tus lágrimas.

Hija de la tempestad,

De la tormenta y la escarcha,

Tu que resurgiste victoriosa de entre los restos de tu esperanza y los cadáveres de tus amigos,

Somete a tus enemigos y rivales con tu furia helada,

Desatando el invierno más frió, o la tormenta más despiadada,

Hundiendo reinos enteros

y derramando la sangre de inocentes y traidores,

Hasta saciar tu cruel venganza y tus heridas estén sanadas.

Hija de la tempestad,

Que con tu cariño y pureza me has hechizado,

Obsequiándome un amor inmerecido,

O una maldición perversa,

Sin saber que te has enamorado de un monstruo terrible,

De la mismísima muerte,

Impulsada por tu naturaleza curiosa y desafiante,

Por desentrañar los más grandes misterios que te rodean,

De mi oscuridad y mi corazón marchito,

Ese que con gusto te has adueñado, a la vez que te corrompe,

Mientras me arrullas con tu triste canto

Y nos ahogamos en las profundidades de un océano de sangre y lágrimas,

En esta eterna tempestad,

Mi dulce hija del mar.


End file.
